


Firework Fiasco

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Making out in unsuitable places, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Lacey had made the pages of the Storybrooke Mirror before, but never page one and never so early in the year.





	

Gold heard the paper land on the porch, and the wolf-whistle that the paperboy felt safe adding to his delivery as he sped off on his bike. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet, if the wee Schumann lad was brave enough to mock him then today was going to be hell. He opened the door a crack and checked the street was clear before he limped out on to the porch and snagged the paper. The rubber band holding the paper rolled shut snapped and he got his first look at page one. There in full colour was a picture of last night’s firework finale, and slap bang in the centre of the blue and gold explosion was a clear silhouette of a couple in a passionate embrace. It didn’t matter that they were just black figures against the blinding glitter of the fireworks; everyone in town knew who had been caught snogging at midnight.

“Let’s take a look then.”

Gold looked up to find Lacey stood on the bottom step of the stairs, wearing only his shirt and a smile, he quickly stepped inside and closed the front door, the last thing they needed was anyone else getting an eyeful. He held up the paper for her to see. She threw her head back and laughed making him smile.

“It’s a good picture. I’ve never made page one before.”

“You’re not upset?”

Lacey cocked her head to one side and frowned at him.

“I suggested we sneak to the end of the pier to watch the display. Neither of us knew they’d moved the finale barrage this year.”

She’d suggested it in typical Lacey fashion by grabbing his hand and dragging him along behind her. Not that he was in any way unwilling, he’d been very happy to find a private spot, somewhere he could ring in the New Year properly with Lacey away from the crowds of families on the docks. And it had been private for the first ten minutes of the new year, right up until the big finale bangs.

She stepped towards him swaying her hips and nibbling her bottom lip. She took the paper from him and bunched her fists in his shirt tugging him towards her lips. Just before they met she whispered; “We started the year as we mean to go on, right?”

“Oh yes, sweetheart.”

Gold wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. They were interrupted by a short knock, a creaking sound and a shout of disgust. Gold twisted his head and found Madam Mayor stood in the open doorway, her hand over her eyes and a distasteful pout on her lips.

“Seriously! Can you two not keep your hands off each other for five minutes?”

Lacey slipped from Gold’s arms and boldly stomped to the door. Not giving a damn that she was barely dressed.

“Not a chance. Happy New Year Regina. Bye.”

The door slammed shut and Lacey made sure it was latched and locked this time. She swivelled on her bare toes and gave Gold a look that made him light headed.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
